54th Hunger Games
by Number Five
Summary: Summit your own tributes! Yeah, there's been many of these, but I want in on the fun! T cuz I'm paranoid. **CLOSED** District 10 Reapings are up
1. Form

Yeah, I know there have been a million of these, but oh wel, I wanted in on the fun. Here's the form. I wil also include one character made from me. Any characters from 1, 2, and 4 are careers.

Name-

Age-

Gender-

District-

Appearance-

Personality-

Family/ Friends-

Background-

Token-

Quote (if any)-

Strength-

Weakness (you need one, or your char will not be on here)-

Strategy-

Song that discribes them-

Other-

Okay, here is my character-

Name- Amethyst Granger

Age- 14

Gender- Female

District- 9 (hunting)

Appearance- She seems as though she is a girly-girl, with her blond hair and purple eyes (like an amethyst crystal), but is very tough, and uses her looks to her advantage.

Personality- She has the personality that you either love or hate. She is very sarcastic, and is a smart-aleck, making frequent comments like "No dip". But, when the time comes, you can trust her to not back down from a fight, and she will fight till her last breath.

Family/ Friends- It has always been Amethyst and her mother. When she was little, her father was killed while hunting by a mother bear. Her only friend is a girl named Gabi, who is Amethyst's same age.

Background- It's explained up there in Family/Friends.

Token- She has the anklet that her father gave to her mother with a charm of a bow and arrow.

Quote (if any)-

Strength- She is very nimble and can spend most of her time in the trees. She also has good aim.

Weakness (you need one, or your char will not be on here)- Almost nobody likes her because of her personality, so she does not have many allies. Most of the kids in the arena want to kill her, making the games extra hard for her and her allies.

Weapon of choice- Bow and Arrow

Strategy- Stay in the trees and shoot from above.

Song that discribes them- Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi (everyone wants to kill her)

Other- None


	2. FIANAL LIST IS FIANALLY HERE

YES! I fianally got 4 more boy tributes, so this story is closed. Thank you to everyone who submitted a tribute, because you all got a spot! YEAH! Oh, and thanks to , who made 3 tributes to get this thing started. This is the list of which Tributes are still alive. It will be updated whenever someone dies.

District 1 (luxury goods)

M- Shine Yearfory Jr.

F- Rain Sequins

District 2(meds)

M- Garrett Hewett

F- Ebony Richerwood

District 3 (factories)

M- Klauka Gend*

F- Asteria Olinis

District 4 (fishing)

M- Percy Demio

F- Dani Bower

District 5 (livestock)

M- Zeribun (Zeri) Grant*

F-Cheetah Racer

District 6 (scientific research)

M- Scien Tific* (hehe)

F- Joa Hue*

District 7 (lumber)

M- Mathias Skytte

F- Hecate Delinaro

District 8 (clothes making)

M- Fallon Wilburn

F- Abilene Madsen

District 9 (hunting)

M- Ares Lee

F- Amethyst Greene**

District 10 (mathematical research)

M- Luca Boveri

F- Haylee Moo

District 11 (agriculture)

M- Geggi Toptree*

F- Karter Silverwood

District 12 (coal mining)

M- Hurey Juja*

F- Cassandra Night

*Tributes that I have made that will be the first to die.

**She will stay in it a little bit longer, but will not win, I swear.


	3. District 1 reapings

_**Rain**_

I woke up, ready for action. Today was the day. For the Reapings, for my volunteering, for my moment to shine.

I hurriedly got dressed, but taking the time to pick something that will show me off. Let's see, what goes good with blue eyes and brown hair? Oh yes, my dark blue skirt and a white blouse. Should be good. Maybe.

I dress quickly, and hurry down to dinner. My mom was still sick, so my older brother Leon was making breakfast.

"Sup Lee," I said. He didn't reply. That was the problem with him, he never said anything. Then my aunt Rona came down to breakfast. We'd been living with her since Mom got sick.

"Hello Leon. Rain," she said, then dug in. I was surprised we didn't starve, compared to what she ate.

"Are you ready for today?" she asked in between mouthfulls.

"Yep." They all knew I was volunteering today. "When's it start, again?"

"I think it's in... 15 minutes! Come on guys, we have to go!" Aunt Rona shouted, practically dragging us outside to the square.

**_Shine_**

"You ready for this Shine?" my father asked me. As if. I've been training for years and years.

"Yes Father," I replied. We walked outside, and to the Town Square. It was a tiny thing, really. Just barely fitting all of District 1 in it. As I walked, I saw a girl staring at me. I made a small waved, and she swooned. Yes swooned. I guess I just have that effect on girls.

Unfortunately, none of the girls I had ever met (and I met alot) weren't the one. I was looking for a girl who could be my best friend, and still keep the romance in our relationship. Most of the girls were just in it for the romance.

I left my father and went to stand with the other eighteens. Then a man named Huymag Penskey walked up to the to orbs with all the names of the girls and boys who could be tributes.

"Well, it's the 54th Hunger Games, and, uh, may the odds be ever in your favor," he said. Then he reached into the girl's ball and pulled out a name.

"And the girl tribute is Celie Eligth," Huymag said. A 12 year old girl started to walk up to the stage, looking as scared as heck. "Now, uh, are there any volunteers?"

"I volunteer," a girl said, stepping up from the 16 section. The 12 year old nearly burst into tears of relief. She went back to her friends.

"And your name is...?" Huymag asked.

"Rain Sequins," the girl said.

"And, the boy tribute is, uh... Shine Yearfory Jr.," he said. Well, no need to volunteer. I walked up to join Rain. As Huymag said a boring speech I whispered to Rain,"Rain? What kind of name is that?"

"Same as Shine," she said. This is going to be fun.


	4. District 2 reapings

**_District 2! _**

**_Ebony_**

_Slice! _The dummy I was practicing on has fianally been destroyed with my wonderful knife throwing. I looked at Granad, my trainer. He seemed unimpressed.

"Okay work. Next time, try to keep the dummy alive," he said.

"Next time? Today's the Reapings. I've got to volunteer. And _once_ I make it back, I won't have to train anymore," I said.

"Ah, yes. Well, go get ready. Wear that dark green dress to bring out your eyes." And to make me look 'attractive.' My favorite thing in District 2.

"'Kay Granad," I said, then ran up to my room and took a bath. When I got out, I looked at the time. I still had a half hour left to get ready. I looked in my closet. There's the dress. After I slipped it on, I looked in the mirror. No need for make-up, 'cause I am beautiful! My lips are still their pinkish shade, and Granad was right, the dress did bring out my eyes... and my curves. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it, and it was my friend Maria.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Do I look like I am?" I answered. She nodded. We started walking.

"I don't know how I take your sarcasism and don't kill you where you stand," she told me.

"It's because you LOVE me!" I said.

"Whatever. Let's go, I want to get good seats for you being sent to your _death_," Maria said. I gasped.

"Maria! That's not very lady like." We both started cracking up.

**_Garrett_**

"Garrett! Get up already, it's almost time for the Reapings!" my mom shouted at me. I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs.

"I'm already up and dressed, Mom," I said.

"Oh. Well, good job Garrett," she said, without her usual cockiness in her voice.

"What's wrong Mom?" I asked.

"My little baby's growing up!" she cried. She tried to hug me, and I let her. "Okay, I'm okay. Let's go to the Reapings. Janie!" My sister came down. "Everybody's ready, and your dad will meet us there, so let's go."

We found my dad, then I left to go stand with the rest of the 16 year olds. Jorja Humogo walked up to the stage.

"Hello, and welcome to the 54th Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" she said. "Let's start with the girl tribute. And, the girl repusenting District 2 in the 54th Hunger Games is..." she pulled out a name. "Mica Fredi!" a 13 year old walked up to the stage. "Any volunteers?"

"I volunteer!" a girl with blond hair and green eyes walked up to the stage. I couldn't help but notice her curves in the green dress she was wearing.

"Your name is..?"

"Ebony Richerwood." the girl said.

"Okay! And now for the boy tribute! The boy tribute is... Popar Tever!" A boy who was in the 16s with me walked up to the stage. "Any volunteers?" I took a breath.

"I volunteer!" I said, and replaced Popar on the stage.

"Your name?" Jorja asked.

"Garrett Hewett."

"Ladies and gentelmen, District 2's tributes!" Jorja walked off the stage. I looked at Ebony.

"May the odds be ever in your favor," I said, being polite and flashing one of my smiles. She smirked.

"May the odds be ever in my favor."

**_Ooooo, someone's a little cocky. Reveiw! Tell me what you thought of your character!_**


	5. District 3 reapings

**_District 3 Reapings_**

**_Klauka_**

I lay there in the sun, enjoying my day off from the factory. It was the day of the Reapings, and everyone was required to go to it.

"That cloud looks like a bunny," a voice said to my side. Buny, my girlfriend.

"Eh, I can see a better one next to me," I said. She giggled.

"Oh, Klauka." I grinned my special grin to her.

"Come on, we have to make you look pretty for the Reapings," I said. This time Buny laughed.

"Whatever, you're the ugly one," she said. I walked Buny to her house.

"See ya at the Reapings," I said.

"See ya." Then the door closed. I walked back to my house, where my sister, Kat (short for Katarin) jumped on me, almost breaking my back. "Geez Kat, are you trying to kill me?"

"You wish," Kat said. "Mom put out your black pants and you blue shirt for you." I went up to my room without another word to Kat. Sure enough, those exact clothes were on my bed. I put them on, and had to admit, I looked hot. Then Kat came in.

"Hey! Knock first next time," I said. Kat rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Buny's here to take you to the Reaping," Kat said. To Kat's amusement, I ran out to meet Buny.

**_Asteria_**

I walked to the Reapings alone. My mother was still crying, even though it's been almost a year since it happened. My brothers, Aplis and Athnei, were killed in a Peacekeeper 'Accident'. We were all the closet set of Triplets you'll ever find. Then the Peacekeepers took that all away. I still haven't gotten over it, and neither has my mother, apparently. My father, on the other hand, has to spend almost all of his time either working or caring for my mom. I get no time at all.

Ever since the accident, I've been, let's just say, difficult. My grades were failing, all my friends left me, and I got in fights almost daily. So now, I was alone. No friends, and basically no family. Nothing to live for. Which is why I planned to volunteer and save some poor girls life. I stood in the group of all the girls eligable for the Games. Then, Franet Ghia 'coughed', quieting everyone.

"Hello, and welcome to District 3's Reapings. We'll start with the boys," Franet said. Man, what is with the Caiptol people's accents? "And the male tribute for District 3 is Klauka Gend!" No one walked up. Then, a pale boy went up to meet Franet. I heard a sob coming from next to me. A girl was bawling her eyes out. "Any volunteers? No? Okay, now for the District 3 is Nina Raspu!" A little 12 year old walked up to the stage. Well, at least I'll save someone who has a lot of life left to live. "Any volunteers?" My hand flew up.

"I volunteer!" I said, and replaced Nina on the stage.

"Thank you," she whispered before running back to her spot.

"Your name?" Franet asked me.

"Asteria Olinis," I said. Many people recogized my last name from the accident.

"Okay everyone! Here are District 3's tributes for the 54th Hunger Games!"


	6. AN

Oh gosh guys, I can't believe you haven't stalked me and burned my house down for this. I'm sooooo sorry on how long I've taken for this. But with school and stuff... yeah. So, I'm working on chapter 4 right now, but if you want me to, after that I'll start the Games if you want me to skip the rest of the Reapings. Does that sound good? Review or PM me, but District 4 will come out soon. Okay. PM me then on your idea. Sorry about the wait. ;)

~*~ Poptart


	7. District 4 reapings

**_District 4 Reapings_**

**_Percy_**

I looked around the dock, searching for my father. Where could he be?

"Percy! What are you doing down here?" a voice asked. I turned around to see my dad. There he was.

"Looking for you. It's almost time for the Reapings and I didn't want you to be late," I explained. My dad chuckled.

"Me? You're the one going into the Games. Well, you're here now. Let's go son." We walked up to the square, which wasn't far away from the docs. My mom and siblings met us up there. Mom gave me a hug.

"Good luck son, I know you'll do great," she said. I don't know how she kept it together. After all, I was volunteering today for the Games.

"See you in a few weeks," I said back. Then I left, so I didn't see the tears from my mom. She was so emotional. I took my spot in my section, then waited for the inevitable.

**_Dani _**

One last look in the mirror. I fixed my hair a bit to keep it from getting frizzy, then tried to smile at myself. It was more of a grimance. I never wanted to go into the Hunger Games, but when my sister won when I was ten, I've been training since. Not of my own will, of course. I hated violence.

"Dani! Come on! We'll be late for the reapings!" my dad yelled up the stairs. I sighed.

"Coming!" I went down the stairs, and when I was at the bottom, I felt hands around my neck.

"It's my locket," my sister said. "It gave me luck in the Games, and it will give some to you." I smiled.

"Thanks sis," I said. She didn't want me to go into the games. She knew how tough they were.

"Dani!" I rolled my eyes, and Lila laughed.

"Go," she said, and I went, but not without giving her a hug first. After I left, my dad looked at me.

"You'll do," he said, and it wasn't a complement. We walked to the square, and just in time. The reapings were starting.

"Welcome to the 54th Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor," Frumpa Loo said, her hair in a bright green pixie cut. Gosh, Capitol accents, fashion... almost everything were so weird.

"And the male tribute is... Giby Hart," Frumpa said. A skinny 17-year-old stepped out, and I waited for the Career tribute to volunteer.

"I volunteer!" Yep, there it was. A cute boy walked up from the 18 section, and I cursed under my breath. I told my dad I should wait, but he said I was ready. There was no way I was.

"Good, good. And the female tribute is... Delphi Young." A 16-year-old stepped out. Man, she looked like she could win the Games. But if I didn't volunteer, Dad would kill me if I didn't.

"I volunteer!" I mumbled, then yelled out when I realised no one heard me. I walked up, and saw the boy tribute snicker. I understood at what. A 13-year-old girl volunteering. Joy.

"Ladies and Gentelmen... the tributes of District 4!"

**_K, here is District 4. Tell me what you think, and if you want me to skip the rest of the Reapings. I know one person wants to, but I want at least 6 people to say yes._**


	8. District 5 and 6 reapings

**_District 5 Reapings_**

**_Cheetah (not doing Zeribun cuz he was mine)_**

I woke up to the light of dawn coming in through my window. It was a beautiful blue, a blue that only lasts seconds. I loved waking up to the sunrise. But that happy feeling only lasted a few seconds until I heard my mom scream at me.

"Cheetah! Get down here now!" she said. I sighed. I never talked to her, I only talked to my brother. If Mom was in the room, I would whisper in Tiger's ear. I walked downstairs. Tiger was already down there, but I couldn't see Mom.

"Hi Tig," I said.

"Hey Cheetah. Hungry?" he asked. I nodded.

"Where's Mom?" I asked, since she was the one to call me down from bed.

"She's getting our reaping outfits ready," Tiger said. "Even though it's not until lunch." I sat at the table while Tiger put an egg in front of me.

"Ooh, eggs," I said. "That's special."

"Well, it is your first reaping," Tiger said. "And my last," he said, upset at the thought. You see, he didn't want me to have to take the tessarae next year. In fact, he said he'd starve in order to let me and mom eat. Then Mom walked in.

"Hello Cheetah. What do you say to a nice tan dress to complement your brown eyes," she said. I simply took a bite of my eggs. "I'll take that as a yes." She laid the dress on the other chair and sat down to eat her eggs. It was about 8 o'clock. The reapings were in 3 hours, so I had time to kill. I went up to Tiger.

"I'm going for a run," I whispered.

"Okay," Tiger said. "Be back by 10." So I left, and went outside. I grabbed my running shoes, slipped them on, then I ran to my makeshift track. The track was maybe 20 miles long, so depending on fast I felt like running, I could be done with it in an hour. Today, I decided to take an hour, since it took me a half hour to get here.

Running your fastest is amazing, especially when you can run at 25 miles per hour. The colors of the trees, the creek that ran by, any birds that might be near by, etc. would just woosh right by, making it seem as if the world was just a blur of beautiful colors. Unfortunantly, it would also make time fly. Soon enough, I had ran around the track, and was back at the starting. I sighed. It was time to get ready for the reapings. Quickly I ran home, maybe uping my top speed to 26 mph, which was really good.

When I walked in the door, Tiger greeted me. He had already changed into his reaping outfit. I went up to my room and put on my dress. It was cute, and I actually liked it.

"Cheetah! It's time to go!" Tiger said. Geez, it was that time already? Where did the time go? I walked downstairs, and Tiger took my hand.

"Mom's not going to come. She had a break-down while you where gone," Tiger said. I could see why. She might lose her two children in five minutes. Well, the odds where not likely for me to be reaped, seeing as I only had my name in there once. And there were thousands in there, mostly do to tessarae.

So Tiger and I walked to the square, which was just big enough to hold all of District 5. The guy who drew the names was almost starting.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, and may the odds be ever in your favor. Let's get right to it. The male tribute for District 5 is... Zeribun Grant!" A scared 15-year-old walked up to the stage, and I could see his tears rolling down his eyes.

"And the female tribute is... Cheetah Racer!" Whoa whoa whoa... what? WHAT? Not controlling my own feet, I walked up the stairs to the stage.

"Cheetah! No, not her! Please!" I could hear Tiger crying. Several people were holding him back from rushing up here to grab me. I took a shaky breath.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the tributes of District 5!"

**_Okay guys, here it is. Sorry for the long wait, I haven't had much time to write. Oh, and here's a quick reaping for District 6. Since I made them up purely for bloodbath purposes, I will put a quick blurb here, since they aren't important._**

****They were both really sad as they heard their name called, and heard family members crying. But they could do nothing to comfort them. The end.

_**Yay! Two reapings done! Okay, I will get started on District 6 tomorrow, seeing as I have to go. **_

_**Toodle-Ooo!**_


	9. District 7 reapings

**_And here's the part where I beg for your forgiveness again. I am so so so so so so so sooooooooo sorry for this long update, but my computer got a humongous virus, and it took forever to remove. I swear I will try harder to find an open computer somewhere in the world. So, I shall detain you no longer from your reading of this reaping. _**

**_Sorry it seems really rushed, but I wanted to get it done for you guys._**

**_I'll stop rambling now._**

**_District 7 Reapings_**

**_Mathias _**

I huried up chopping the logs. I had another tree left to do, then I would be allowed to leave and get ready for the reapings. Honestly, none of the two sounded fun. But, since I could get in trouble for not going to the reapings, I really had no choice.

I quickly finished the other tree. I was the best logger of my age, probably because I have been logging since I was 8. I started when I was 8 because I had to help support my sister and I, because, well, my parents were executed.

I ran home after I was done. MY sister was there.

"Hurry up, or you'll be late! It's your last reapings, Mathias," my sister, Asta, said. "Get dressed and go meet your friends, and I'll be there soon." Asta was already over 18, so she didn's have to worry about the reapings. Well, execpt for me now.

"What am I wearing?" I asked. I wasn't good with this stuff.

"Chocolate brown pants, tan shirt. Wear your brownish flip flops if you want," Asta said.

"Okay, thanks," I said. I went to my bedroom to see that she had put my clothes on my bed. "Thank you Lord for Asta," I said. Without her, I'd be dead. No joke.

After saying goodbye to Asta, I walked into town. My friends were waiting for me.

"Mathias, what the heck took you so long?" Ada said.

"Logging, remember?" I said. "I have a job."

"Oh right. I knew that," she said.

"Come on, let's go!" Ivan said. We quickly jogged into our places for the reapings.

_**Hecate**_

I watched as the reapings began. THey were quite depressing, honestly. I mean, aside from the fact it was sending people off to their dooms. The reapings were boring. They needed to be more fun!

The man who ran the whole shibang walked up to the podium.

"Hello, and welcome to the 54th Hunger Games. And now, blah de blah de blah, let's see who our tributes are," he said. This was the whole speech every year. See what I mean?

"The male tribute, yadaa yadaa yadaa, is... Mathias Skytte," he said. A boy from the 18-year-old section walked up, a ghastly look on his face. Oh darn, he was just about to make it out of here. "And the female tribute is... Hecate Delinaro." Whoa whoa whoa wait. WHAT?

I watched the screen showing me walking up to the stage going to stand next to Mathias.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the tributes of District 7."


	10. District 8 reapings

**_Okay okay okay! This time it is a good excuse! I have been working on all the following reapings, that way I could spew them out like SPEW SPEW SPEW! And you'll all be like OMG! THAT WAS SO QUICK! And I be like MMHM OH YEAH! Okay, so the plan is to have District 9 done, then Districts 10 and 11, then District 12. Maybe. Pretty awesome plan, if I do say so myself. And I plan it to happen quickly! Yay! Okay, so now, you may read._**

**_I do not own Hunger Games. OH! THAT REMINDS ME! THE MOVIE IS COMING OUT SOMETIME LATER THIS YEAR! GOOGLE 'RUE AND KATNISS HUNGER GAMES' AND CLICK ON THE FIRST VIDEO FOR A SNEAK PEAK! I MUST WORN YOU, IT IS RUE'S DEATH. SO BE WARNED. IT IS SAD._**

**_Okay, you may _now_ read._**

**_District 8 Reapings_**

**__****Fallon **

The Games are going to start today. Well, at least the Reapings are starting. It's the beginning of the end for 24 unlucky kids who are going to be thrown into these disasterous, dangerous, and just plain scary Games. And I am just hoping I'm not one of them so I can still pretect my family. And my friends. Everyone I knew. They need me, so why would I do anything different than protect them? What's the meaning of these Games anyway? Death upon death? Yeah, taht sounds fun, right? Well, away from my secret worries, I'm walking down the stairs now, my voice humming a slow melody that my sister had always loved. Lulie. Oh, thank you everyone for the fact that she is just 11. I couldn't stand seeing her go into the Games. Who would help her? What would I do to help her at all? I couldn't. That would be almost as bad as me going into the Games myself. I took in a deep breath before walking into the kitchen.

"Happy Hunger Games. My only hope is that the odds are totally in our favor. So...when do we have to head out to the reapings?" I said, pushing a bit of my honey blonde hair out of my eyes(green, my mom says, like a tree deep in the forest). My family was all already sitting around our table and I smiled as I sat down as well.

"We were just waiting for you, so as soon as we are all fed then we can head out to the Reapings," My dad said. My mom nodded, a worried look on her face. Lulie was sitting by them with a smile other face, like she usually did. I grinned at them as I sat down. I was wearing jeans and a dark green t-shirt (one the color of my eyes) and my shoes were on my feet, and completely untied.  
I sat down at the table and tied my shoes before trying to adopt an entirely fake nervous look.

"Ready to head to our doom?" I asked with a grin. I walked out of the house, followed by my family. I walked over to the section of seventeen-year-olds and stood there, waiting for Kintalee to take the stage. She walked on with a huge grin on her face, and I saw everyone around me sucking in nervous breaths that may have been their last in their home.

_**Abeline **_

I walked through the streeets of District 8, the place taht I called home. Home of losers, idiots, and weak who can't even try to stand a chance in the Games. I pushed my way through my 'family' (who were really just a gang of my friends) and walked out onto the streets. The Reapings were today. And I was ready to see what weaklings would be put into the Games to lose this year. Hopefully, if I was chosen, it wasn't with a group of idiots. Then again, everyone in the Games are always idiots. I started to walk down the streets and then slipped into the pack of seventeen-year-olds standing, waiting for the Games to start. Oh, and I was ready. I wanted these Games to start, and I wanted them to be good. I looked around and saw a bunch of idiots. Wonderful. We have no chance of winning, as usual.

I stood there until Effie came up and gave her boring speech that she always gave. Too stupid to think of a new one? I grinned evilly at my thoughts and shoved my hands into my pockets.  
Apparently, she was calling the girl's first. And then name she said...it was mine. I grinned as I pushed through the crowd and onto the stage, a smile on my face the entire time.

_**Fallon**_

"Hello District 8, and welcome to the fifty-fourth annual Hunger Games!" She started, and then went on with basically the same speech that she did every year. Her speech about how this was an honor to be put into the Games and an amazing tradition of Panem. I just stood there, waiting for the names to be called.

"Ladies first, I suppose?" She asked with a grin on her face. I'd rather have the guys go first so we can just get it over with, but I suppose ladies first is always the best way to go. She pulled a slip of paper out of the ball and I looked around. "And, District 8's female tribute this year is...Abeline Madsen!" she exclaimed, smiling at us. A tall girl with dark brown hair and what looked like yellow eyes walked out of the seventeen-year-old section and onto stage. I don't know how to describe the look on her face, but she was grinning wickedly. If she wanted to go into the games so bad why didn't she ever volunteer and save someone's life?

Effie then smiled as she said, "Now for the boy, I suppose. Well...the male tribute for District 8 is...Fallon Willburn!" I started to walk up and then froze in my tracks. I was just chosen for the Games. I was now about to walk to my death. I stared at the stage before bravely walking up the rest of the way. I tried to clear my face, but what I was really thinking was, _Oh no, Lulie._

Effie smiled as we did the cerimonial handshake. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds ever be in your favor."  
**_  
_****Abeline **

Then she called up the boy, a weakling, I could tell from the look in his foresty eyes. I just rolled my golden eyes and listened to her as I reluctantly shook his hands.

"Blah, blah, blah. And may you be the one to win." Or at least that was what I heard.

**_Like it? Love it? :( Hate it? :'( Please don't hate. But still review!_**


	11. District 9 reapings

_**Hey guys, I told you this would be quick! Hopefully District 10 will come quickly too! I will let you read now, okey dokes? Okey dokes.**_

_**Oh wait. What I said last chapter about the video was false. I really did think it was true, but I just watched a behind-the-scenes of that video, and they said they were not the real actors. So darn. I'm upset too.**_

_**I do not own Hunger Games, but I wish I did.**_

**Ares**

"Ares, where are you?" a voice called out. I knew it was Tulip.

"In here," I responded. It was the morning after a long night of being hiding from my father. Tulip was my best friend, ever. And my only friend. She knew all about my situation at my home, and for some reason it only made her like me more. I saw the door open.

"Nice hiding spot," Tulip noticed. "He never thought of the closet? Really?"

"Nope. On of my most obvious, not-so-well hidden, best hiding spots ever," I said. She giggled.

"Come on. I saw him passed out drunk on the couch. Let's get ready for the reapings, then head to my house to hang out before them," she said. I nodded.

"Meet you there," I said. She smiled at me, and then left. I quickly ran up to my room, and grabbed my nicest clothes that I owned: a white button-up shirt, and khakis. That was what some people wore daily. I sprayed some cologne on me, fixed my dark brown hair (even though it's a buzz-cut) and left.

When I reached Tulip's house, I didn't bother to ring the doorbell. Her parents knew me well enough. Heck, they even asked if I would move in with them. Tulip was running down the stairs, trying to catch her little sister, Daisy. Yeah, her parents like flowers. Alot. Just, don't ask. It seemed as if Daisy had taken, ah, Tulip's bra. Girls are messed up.

"Be right there!" Tulip shouted at me from the other room.

"Okay!" I said. I sat down at their island in the kitchen, reading the newspaper. A few minutes later, a breathless Tulip showed up.

"Sorry about that. Daisy is so annoying sometimes," she said, taking a seat next to me. "Mom and Dad are gone at the store. I'm in charge of Daisy, and honestly I would rather be in the Hunger Games."

"I heard that!" a voice shouted down to us. I chuckled.

Ah, life before the reapings.

**Amethyst**

"When is Gabi coming over?" my mom called to me. I sighed.

"Right before the reapings begin," I said for the seventeenth time. And I have been counting.

"When's that?" Mom asked. I sighed, for the sixteenth time.

"In a half-hour," I said.

"Oh," Mom said. I rolled my eyes. She has been this way since I can remember; always forgetting the most obvious things, but remembering the tiniest details. Such as the minute I was born, or the dress she had worn for her first reapings. "You're wearing your purple dress that shimmers and brings out your eyes, right?" See what I mean?

"Yeah. And the black shoes." I wanted to look nice if I got picked for the reapings. Play up the stupid girly-girl act and try to get some of the people to leave me alone. But I also knew that wouldn't last long either, what with my attitude.

"Okay!" Mom said, walking into the kitchen with me. I finished off my bowl of cereal. As soon as I put it in the sink, the doorbell rang. It could only be Gabi, my best-and only- friend in District 9.

"Amethyst!" she said, hugging me.

"Hey Gab," I said. She looked at my face.

"You have a milk-mustache," she pointed out. She watched me wipe it off.

"Are you girls ready?" my mom asked, walking up behind me.

"Yes, Mrs. Granger. Let's go!" Gabi said. She headed towards the town square, followed by me, followed by Mom. It took us a good fifteen minutes to get there, but that wasn't as nearly as far as other people.

"Go on girls, I'll be watching from where I'm supposed to be," my mom said.

"Bye Mom," I said. She waved back. Gabi and I walked over to where the fourteen-year-girls wait for the names to be called. Gabi and I shared a look as Larishia Pickaly walked up onto the stage. She would be the one deciding our future. Or in other words, my fate was being held in the hands by a woman whose face was so pierced so all you could see was her eyes, and her mouth whenever it was open, whose hair was the brightest possible shade of yellow, and whose skin was pink. I felt so safe.

**Ares**

I barely payed attention as Larishia went through our history as Panem, the Capitol, and all the Districts. All I heard was how millions of people were forced to submit their children into a ruthless series of games for entertainment, and then forced to watch and enjoy it as family and friends died. I finally started to pay attention when she got ready to call the names for this year's tributes.

"Okay, and now the moment we've all been waiting for. I think this year, we shall do... gentle men first. And so..." Larishia dipped her hand into the big glass bowl holding thousands of slips of names on it. About 40 or so were mine. "Ah, yes. Our male tribute for the 54th Hunger Games will be... Ares Lee!" My heart skipped a beat. It took me a second or two to realize that I wasn't surprised. Trying to clear my face, I walked up onto the stage. I saw Tulip in the girl section, trying not to cry.

"Volunteers?" Larishia asked. _Yeah right_, I thought. "No? Okay. And our female tribute for the 54th Hunger Games will be... Amethyst Granger!" I watched as a girl in a purple dress with blond hair walked up. I could tell she was masking her face just as I was. She came and stood next to me, staring hard at a building. "Any volunteers?" Larishia asked again. There wasn't even a cricket chirping. "No? Okay. Ladies and gentlemen, I present you with Ares Lee and Amethyst Granger, our District 9 tributes for the 54th Hunger Games!" There was a polite amount of clapping. Amethyst and I shook hands. She glanced into my eyes, and I saw her purple eyes held fear in them. It seemed as if they weren't used to fear, and didn't like it.

"Allies?" She mouthed. I looked into her eyes. I couldn't tell what to say. So I said nothing, as usual. Amethyst looked down at her feet. I somewhat felt sorry for her. Somewhat.

**_Love it? Like it? I'm thinking of starting a sponser system thing, and reviews will give you points so that you can try to keep your tribute alive longer. I'll come up with it for the next chapter. See you guys then! _**


	12. District 10 reapings

_**Okay, here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long update (again) but it's here. Yay! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games**_

_**PS you pronounce the escorts name yoo-NEE-qwa-nor El-ay-gawn-do**_

**Luca**

My eyes scanned over my family's house, right near where the reapings took place. It was that time of year, after all. The time that everyone in the districts hated. Well, at least the poor ones. I sat in my spot, hoping I wouldn't get called. People were wishing me luck. It seemed as if the whole of District 10 did, but I guess that's because of my dad. My dad was incredibly smart, so everyone knew us. My brother, though, was a person who was quick to pick a fight, so it...yeah, it didn't mix much. My brother and father would get into arguements, why my brother wouldn't study, why my father wouldn't accept him for who he was.

Anyway, the woman who did the reapings, her name so ridiculous I could never remember it, finished her speech about the history of Panem. I didn't listen much. Then it was time to pull the names. My name was in there who knows how much, what with the tessarae. She slowly pulled out the boys name and unfolded it.

"Luca Boveri! Is there a Luca Boveri here with us?" she asked. My eyes widened. That was me. Me! How could my name have gotten picked? Other kids took so many tessarae their names were in there 50 times!

I walked up to the stage, and stood next to the woman (whose name I could not still remember) as she pulled out the name of the girl tribute...

**Haylee  
**  
I looked around my ranch and called to my father that I was leaving, not that I really had to. I grinned as I walked from the house and toward the reapings. It was about a fifteen minute walk. I stood in the 17 year old section and looked around at the rest of the candidates for the tributes. I sighed as I waited for the speech to be finished, and learning who the tributes were. I looked at them and then grinned as she finally pulled out the boy's name.

It was a tall boy, with dark hair, dark skin, dark eyes... well, everything about him was dark. He had some muscles though, so maaybe he could hold his own in the arena. He took his place besides Uniquanor Ellegando. She didn't bother to ask for volunteers, there never were any.

Then, the girl's name was pulled. I looked around as I heard the name. It was mine! How had that happened? There were well over 2,000 names in there, how had mine gotten picked? I decided to make this all a game. Why shouldn't I have fun for the rest of my life? So, I bounced up to teh stage, a grin on my face (which was a smile to most people), and stood next to Luca. I batted my eyelashes at him, and he just passed it off. Was there more to him than meets the eye? Like me?

"District 10, I give you your tributes!" Uniquanor said, and there was a polite applause.

"This'll be fun," Luca whispered to me so the rest wouldn't see. I nodded.

"A heck of a lot of fun," I said, meaning it.

_**Well, they're right, this should be fun for us. I said there would be a sponser system this unit, and here it is:**_

_**Ways to get points:**_

_**Reviews-2 points**_

_**PMs (must be judged worthy of it)- 2 points**_

_**Submit a tribute- 5 points**_

_**What to spend it on in the games:**_

_***Quick rule, if your tribute is about to die by, oh, being ate by a wild boar, then there really is no way to save them. Think realisticly people***_

_***Also, prices will go up as the games go along, and something I didn't list on here is as much as it would seem like. For example, a feast could be about 8 points, while not 2 points***_

_**Bottle of water- 2 points**_

_**Crackers- 1 point**_

_**Small Emergency Aid Kit (just bandages and other small stuff)- 4 points**_

_**Large Emergency Aid Kit (capitol medicine, other medicine, etc.)- 8 points**_

_**If you guys want to make any suggestions, review or PM me. Standings will be posted next chapter.**_


End file.
